thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ирина Клокворкер
Ирина Часовщица - могущественная чародейка из Волшебного Королевства Левианта, извечная противница своей невестки Эллуки. Хитрая и коварная Ирина начала собирать Семь смертных грехов и была задействована во многих конфликтах. Irina Clockworker is a powerful sorceress from the Magic Kingdom Levianta and the counterpart to her sister-in-law, Elluka. Cunning and deceitful, she began collecting the Seven Deadly Sins and became involved in numerous conflicts. History Биография Early Life Юность Родившись в семье Часовщиков, Ирина стала ремесленницей и жила некоторое время вместе со своим братом Кириллом в Волшебном Королевстве Левианта.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Позднее Ирина подружилась с невестой Кирилла, Эллукой, но в ней проснулась зависть к возлюбленной брата.Survival 'Ma' -Who Will Survive?- Born into the Clockworker Family, Irina became a craftsman and lived with her brother, Kiril, for some time in the Magic Kingdom Levianta.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Later on, Irina became friends with Kiril's fiancée, Elluka Chirclatia, but grew jealous of her brother's lover.Survival 'Ma' -Who Will Survive?- Project 'Ma' Проект 'Ма' left|130px В EC 013 Эллука и Ирина, после прохождения обследования, были выбраны кандидатами для Проекта 'Ma'.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Когда время выбора единственного из кандидатов начало подходить, Ирина задумала избавиться от своих соперниц. После таинственного несчастного случая, погубившего Лай Ли и неожиданного самоубийства Милки Эйтс , она подошла к Эллуке и попросила прекратить соперничество, сказав, что они с Кириллом готовы поддержать её избрание в качестве новой Ма. Как только Эллука поблагодарила её и пообещала защитить, Ирина ударила чародейку в спину, заплакав, когда Эллука упала перед ней. Признанная единственным выжившим кандидатом, Ирина была избрана новой подопытной проекта Ма. Во время избрания она стояла перед алтарём храма, улыбаясь.Survival 'Ma' -Who Will Survive?- Вскоре после этого произошла катастрофа. Огромный взрыв пронёсся по Левианте, разрушая всё на своем пути. Ирина, лишившаяся конечностей и страдающая от внутреннего кровотечения, догадалась, что за катастрофой стоит Эллука и поклялась отомстить ей, пусть даже на это уйдут сотни лет. Она лежала совсем одна среди руин своей страны, когда, освященный светом луны, Сиф Твайрайт подошёл к ней. В руках он нёс чучело красной кошки.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Ученый помог Ирине вселиться в кошку, тем самым дав ей новое тело.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Узнав, что на самом деле является последней из HER, Ирина поставила себе новую цель - собрать Семь смертных грехов и с их помощью распространить зло по всему миру. Для этого она захватывала тела, обладающие магической силой, чтобы компенсировать несовершенство своего кошачьего тела.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue В это же время она узнала, что Эллука стала сосудом для богов-близнецов Левиа-Бегемо, и запланировала украсть их у неё.Gloom of Held In EC 013, both Elluka and Irina were selected as potential candidates for Project 'Ma' after being surveyed for their viability.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet As the time for the final selection drew closer, Irina began plotting to eliminate the other candidates. After the mysterious accident killing Milky Eights and the apparent suicide of Ly Li, she approached Elluka and asked that they stop fighting for the position, telling her sister-in-law that she, as well as Kiril, supported her becoming the new Ma. Once Elluka expressed her gratitude to Irina and promised to protect her, Irina stabbed the sorceress in the back, crying as Elluka collapsed before her. Admitted for being the only surviving candidate, Irina smiled before an altar in the temple as she was accepted as the project's new test subject.Survival 'Ma' -Who Will Survive?- Shortly after, the explosion and ensuing destruction spreading across Levianta mutilated Irina, losing all her limbs and suffering from internal bleeding. Perceiving Elluka to be the cause of the catastrophe, she swore vengeance, even if it took her a hundred years to achieve that revenge. Alone in the wasteland of her country, she was approached by Seth Twiright, illuminated by the moon and carrying a red stuffed cat under his arm.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet With the scientist's help, Irina entered the cat and possessed it as her new body.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Learning that she was in fact a HER and the last of her kind, Irina set herself on a new goal and began to acquire the Seven Deadly Sins with the intention of spreading malice throughout the world, possessing magically potent bodies to make up for her feline body's lack of ability.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue Around this time, she discovered Elluka had become a vessel for the twin gods, Levia-Behemo and planned to eventually steal them from her.Gloom of Held Meeting the Duke Знакомство с герцогом Выдавая себя за "И. Р.", она путешествовала в поисках новых сосудов. В какой-то момент она создала мощную информационную сеть и завербовала некоторых подчиненных для своих целей. Во время ее путешествий она начала посещать Древо Элд в его лесу и общаться с божеством. Во втором веке EC она обнаружила меч, заключающий в себе демона Похоти в Асмодеанской деревне, и уничтожила город. В то же время она обнаружила Хару Нэтсума и распознала в ней мощную магическую силу. Колдунья захватила ее тело, используя ее как нового медиума, забрала сосуд греха и удалилась. Используя новое тело, она продолжила свою миссию, вызывая хаос и разрушение, чтобы скоротать время. Referring to herself as “I.R.”, she traveled in search of the vessels.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue At some point, she created a vast information network and recruited several subordinates to her cause.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Throughout her journey, she began to visit the Tree of Held in his forest and speak with the god.Gloom of Held In the second century EC, she located the sword holding the Demon of Lust in an Asmodean village and destroyed the town. While there, she discovered Haru Netsuma and recognized her strong magical power. The sorceress possessed her body and used it as her new medium, collecting her new vessel of sin and leaving. As she continued her mission, she caused mayhem and destruction with her new body to pass the time. В конце EC 135, понимая свою ограниченность в распостранении зла, а также страдая от одиночества, так как она осталась единственной HER на земле, И.Р. приняла решение использовать сосуд зла для распостранения HER. Она выбрала герцога Илоте Веноманию, как контрактора демона Похоти, из-за его огромного влияния. Волшебница назначила встречу с ним в декабре этого года. Прибыв в поместье в назначенный день, она позвонила в звонок, но никто не ответил. После еще нескольких попыток нетерпеливая И.Р. открыла двери с помощью взламывающего заклинания. К своему удивлению, она обнаружила кучи тел слуг, уложенных перед ней. Заключив, что резню устроил один человек, очень выносливый или наполненный ненавистью достаточно, чтобы преступить любые границы, И.Р улыбнулась и отправилась на поиски убийцы. Towards the end of EC 135, realizing her limits to spread malice alone and feeling lonely as the only HER left in the world, I.R. came up with a plan to use the vessel she acquired to spawn more HERs. Choosing Duke Ilotte Venomania to be the Demon of Lust's contractor due to his great influence, the sorceress set up a meeting with him in December of that year. Arriving at his mansion on the intended date, the mage rang the doorbell but no one answered. After several more tries, the impatient I.R. grabbed the door handle and used a lockpicking spell to unlock it. Delightfully surprised, she found piles of the servants' bodies stacked before her. Deducing the slaughter was caused by a single person, either with exceptional stamina or enough hatred to overcome boundaries, I.R. smiled and searched for the killer. Войдя в обеденный зал, И.Р. увидела убийцу, готового пронзить себя своим окровавленным мечом. Зная его вопросы наперед, волшебница спросила его, почему он ищет смерти. Когда мужчина резко обернулся, чтоб увидеть кто в комнате, она увидела уродство его лица и поняла мотивы массового убийства. Затем И.Р. спросила, ненавидит ли он все вокруг себя, и тогда он объяснил, что никогда не мог достичь любви; она спросила, исполнило ли убийство людей это желание. Встретившись с "нет" и его отчаянными слезами, И.Р. вспомнила себя во время убийства Эллуки. После этого волшебница спросила, почему он просто не попытался подавить это желание вместо того, чтобы закончить самоубийством, и мужчина ответил, что это не закончилось бы так, если бы он мог. Heading into the dining room, I.R. saw the murderer as he prepared to stab himself with his bloodied sword. Although knowing his answer, the sorceress inquired why he searched for death. When the male suddenly jerked to notice she was in the room, she saw his facial deformity and realized his motives behind the massacre. She then asked if he hated everything around him and he explained that he could never attain love; she queried if slaughtering everyone fulfilled that desire. Met with a "no" and his desperate tears, I.R. was reminded of when she killed Elluka. After the sorceress asked why he didn't just grab his desire instead of end it with death, he replied that it wouldn't have ended in such a way if he could. thumb|left|300px Волшебница подтвердила, что она может исполнить его мечту, доставая сосуд похоти из своей мантии. Она сказала поменять местами меч, который он носил, с катаной, когда он пронзил себя, чтобы достичь своего желания; он поставил это под сомнение, и тогда И.Р. прямо ответила, что является волшебницей, и что она надеялась на его контракт с демоном. В ответ на его удивление она спросила, был ли он напуган этим словом, и мужчина ответил, что он был всего лишь знаком с ним. Уловив ее интерес, он рассказал, что значит "демон" в его понимании, прежде чем меч был передан из рук в руки. Когда молодой человек начал сумасшедше осматривать комнату, она спросила, услышал ли он что-то или это вызвало дискомфорт. После того как он отметил, насколько приятно ему стало, она сказала, что это был голос демона, и ему было дано право заключить с ним контракт. The sorceress affirmed she could fulfill his dream, retracting the vessel of Lust from her robes. Telling him to replace the sword he carried with the katana when he impaled himself to attain his desire, he questioned the statement and she bluntly replied that she was a sorceress and she was suggesting he make a contract with a demon. In response to his surprise, she asked if he was scared by the word and he replied that he was just familiar with it. Catching her interest, she listened to his explanation of being called a "demon" before the sword was taken from her hands. When the young man began looking around the room frantically, she asked if he heard someone or if it was causing him discomfort. After he noted how nice it made him feel, she said it was the voice of the demon and that it meant he was given the right to make a contract with it.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue Как только он пронзил себя сосудом и заключил контракт с Демоном Похоти, на его лице медленно разгорелась улыбка. Когда молодой человек накрестил себя "Сатериазисом Веноманией", И.Р. отрекомендовалась и позволила ему держать у себя меч, чтобы получать больше силы, так долго, как он будет в состоянии помогать ей, когда это будет необходимо. Оставив Сатериазиса со своими планами, И.Р. использовала свои связи, чтобы сделать его новым герцогом Асмодея. Чтобы помочь ему свободно воздействовать на людей, она послала одну из своих подчиненных, Тетто Сеттлер, управляться с последствиями инцидентов. Спустя какое-то время Тетто узнала, что герцог страдает амнезией от управления сосудом греха, и продолжила шпионить за ним. Некоторое время проведя в ожидании, И.Р. наскучил новый герцог своим сопротивлением к позывам похоти и держанием себя в изоляции. As he stabbed himself with the vessel and forged the contract with the Demon of Lust, a smile slowly lit on her face.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Prologue With the young man christening himself as "Sateriasis Venomania", I.R. introduced herself and agreed to let him keep the sword to gain more power, so long as helped her whenever needed.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 1 Leaving Sateriasis to his own devices, I.R. used her connections to set the young man up as the new Duke of Asmodean. To help give him the environment to freely act as he pleased, she sent one of her subordinates, Tette Cetera, to handle the aftermath of the incident. Soon after, she learned the new Duke had suffered amnesia from handling the vessel of sin and continued to spy on him. Waiting for some time, I.R. grew bored with the new Duke resisting his lustful urges and keeping himself isolated. Ранним январем 136 года колдунья была удивлена, узнав, что он пригласил женщину в свой дом. Когда женщина, Лукана Окто, и он покинули город для ее отъезда, И.Р. последовала за ним без посредников к окраине города и увидела, как портная отвергла герцога и ушла. После того, как он рухнул на колени, И.Р. назвала его идиотом, спрашивая, почему он не остановил Лукану и не сделал ее своей. Удивленный тем, что он услышал, Сатериазис назвал ее по имени, и кот спросил, восстановил ли он свои воспоминания. Герцог сказал, что вспомнил - она была красивой колдуньей, и маг вопросила, ответил ли он ей серьезно. Веномания заявил, что вспомнил, что ему нужно делать, и тогда она ободрила его, чтобы он шел за ней, говоря, что ему нужно лететь, чтобы наверстать. In early January of EC 136, the sorceress was amused to learn he had invited a woman into his home. When the woman, Lukana Octo, and him had left town for her departure, I.R. followed them without her medium to the city border and saw the tailor reject the Duke and leave. After he collapsed to his knees, I.R. called him an idiot, asking why he didn't stop Lukana and make her his. Surprised to hear Sateriasis call her by name, the cat asked if he regained his memories. The Duke said he remembered she was a beautiful sorceress and the mage demanded he answer her seriously. Once Venomania stated he remembered what he needed to do, she encouraged him to go after her, saying he should fly to catch up. Когда герцог выразил свои сомнения, она сказала, что все хорошо, так как только что взошло солнце и никого вокруг не было, интересуясь, не помнит ли он по-прежнему, как использовать свои силы. Когда он сообщил, что просто никогда не пробовал, рыжий кот ответил, что он должен рассмотреть это как испытание и что это не должно быть слишком трудно. Веномания спросил, может ли она просто телепортировать его, и тогда она выпрыгнула перед герцогом, отмечая, что она не способна заниматься магией в таком виде. Снова сказав ему идти, прежде чем он не смог догнать ее, она пригрозила сжечь его дотла, если он продолжит отдыхать; герцог возразил, что сейчас она не может использовать магию, и раздраженно сказал магу остановить свою бессвязную речь и идти. As the Duke expressed his doubts, she said it was fine since the sun had risen and no one was around, wondering if he still forgot how to use his powers. Told he simply never tried it, the red cat replied that he should consider it like a test and that it shouldn't have been difficult to do. Venomania questioned if she could just teleport him and she leaped in front of the Duke, noting how she was incapable of magic in her current form. Telling him again to go before he couldn't catch up to her, she threatened to burn him to ashes if he kept lazing about; the Duke countered that she couldn't currently use magic and the annoyed mage told him to stop rambling and go. Когда герцог расправил свои крылья и взлетел, И.Р. напомнила ему о том, чтобы он летал так высоко, как может, чтобы с земли его было невозможно увидеть, интересуясь, услышал ли он ее слова, ведь он ушел. Когда спустя какое-то время Веномания начал возводить свой гарем, И.Р. показала свое отношение к знаменитому мастеру, Часовщику Once the Duke sprouted wings and took flight, I.R. reminded him to fly as high as possible and not be seen, wondering if he even heard her words as he left.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Sometime after Venomania began building his harem, I.R. revealed her relation to the famed craftsman, Clockworker.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Journey to Mystica Путешествие в Мистику Через несколько месяцев, в начале апреля 136 года, И.Р. вернулась в поместье Веномания, желая приобрести один из магических артефактов ее отца. Войдя туда, она кратко поприветствовала Сатериазиса, прежде чем он понял, кто она, и без всякого энтузиазма спросил, зачем она пришла. В ответ колдунья поинтересовалась, почему он так груб, прежде чем спросить, готов ли он. Когда герцог спросил, что она имеет в виду, И.Р. вопросила, придуривается он или нет, и предупредила, что он нужен для возвращения меча. После того, как он уступил, Веномания спросил, не могли бы они оставить ее "тело", и И.Р. согласилась, что так было бы удобнее, оставив его на попечение Микулии Грионьо. Освободив себя от контроля над сосудом, колдунья последовала за герцогом, а затем запрыгнула на него. Спрятавшись в его пальто на время путешествия, волшебница повела его в Мистику в поисках алтаря в Туманных горах. After several months, I.R. returned to the Venomania manor in early April of EC 136, desiring to acquire one of her father's magical artifacts. Entering his basement, she was briefly greeted by Sateriasis before he realized it was her, and unenthusiastically asked why she came. In response, the sorceress asked why he was so rude before asking if he was ready. As the duke asked what she meant, I.R. questioned if he was playing dumb and warned him that he would then need to return the sword. After he conceded, Venomania asked if they would leave her "body" and I.R. affirmed that it was more convenient, charging Mikulia Greeonio with taking care of it. Releasing control of her vessel, the sorceress followed the duke out of the mansion and later leapt upon his person. Hiding within his coat as they traveled, the sorceress took him to Mystica in search of an altar in the Misty Mountains. После Сатериазис нашел проводника, Лилиен Тёрнер, которая повела их к месту назначения, И.Р. поднялась на плечо герцога и продолжила путешествовать по руинам, пока они не прибыли к алтарю. Когда герцог выразил недоверие того, что Лилиен знала Лукану Окто, И.Р. возразила, Мистика была родным городом наложницы, и он должен был ожидать этого, наставляя впредь знать больше о женщинах, которых он знает. Герцог пошутил, что для нее необычно заботиться о женщинах; волшебница ответила, что сама когда-то была женщиной, и напомнила ему о выполнении контракта, если ему хотелось больше власти. After Sateriasis found a guide, Lilien Turner, to lead him to the location, I.R. climbed upon the duke's shoulder and continued their journey through the ruins until they arrived at the altar. As the duke expressed disbelief that Lilien had known Lukana Octo, I.R. retorted that Mystica was his concubine's hometown and that he should have expected it, chastising that he should learn more about the women he entranced. The duke joked how unusual it was for her to care about women; the sorceress responded that she too was once a woman and reminded him to fulfill their contract if he wanted more power. Разблокировав и войдя в склеп, Веномания обнаружил каменный гроб, наполненный сокровищами, и вытянул ложку из этих богатств. Кот отклонил заявление герцога, что это был сосуд греха. После объяснения разочарованный Веномания швырнул оружие, шокировав волшебницу, прыгнувшую за ним. Возвращая его, она вспомнила свою встречу с Тетто Сеттлер и злобно выругалась по поводу того, что превратила ее в пепел. Герцог отчитал ее, так как не хотел убийств в своих землях, и И.Р. спросила, было ли это потому, что Тетто была женщиной, услышав его интерес в добавлении Тетто к своему гарему. Колдунья вернулась обратно на его плечо, замечая, что он, по крайней мере, последователен. Unlocking and entering the tomb, Venomania discovered a stone coffin filled with treasure, retracting the spoon from among the riches.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 1 The cat denied the duke's claim that it was vessel of sin. After explaining, the disappointed Venomania tossed the weapon, shocking the sorceress and she leapt after the tool. While retrieving it, she remembered she had a meeting with Tette Cetera and angrily cursed that she'd turn her to cinders. The duke lectured that he wanted to avoid killing in his land and I.R. questioned if it was because Tette was a woman, hearing his interest in adding her and other women into his harem. The sorceress leaped back on his shoulder, noting that he was at least consistent. После того, как они покинули склеп, она спросила, кто разместит их у себя во время пребывания здесь, и герцог ответил, что они останутся у графа Фердинанда. Она поставила под сомнение его заявление, отметив, что граф расследовал исчезновения девушек. Прибыв в особняк, колдунья перенесла себя в тело жены Фердинанда. Герцог уехал на следующий день, а И.Р. обнаружила секретную коллекцию графа одержимости принцессой Мэйлис. В ту ночь, когда герцог вернулся из прогулки по городу, она сказала ему, что он опоздал, и показал свои находки в тайной комнате. Once they left the tomb, she asked who would accommodate them during their stay and the duke replied they would stay with Earl Ferdinand. Noting the earl had been investigating the disappearances, she questioned his judgement. Arriving at the mansion, the sorceress attached herself to Ferdinand's wife. After the duke left for Mystica the next day, I.R. discovered the earl's secret collection of Princess Maylis' possessions. That night, after the duke returned from his stroll though the town, she told him he was late and showed him her findings in the secret room. Описывая одержимость Фердинанда Мэйлис и игнорирование или равнодушие по отношению к жене, она заявила, что он жалок. После прослушивания того, как герцог очаровал принцессу, она исследовала особняк и обнаружила труп графа в комнате. Вспомнив ранние комментарии герцога, она поставила под сомнение парадокс его слов и действий, поставив их рядом, рассуждая, что это он убил его. Describing Ferdinand's fetish for Maylis and his wife's apparent ignorance or apathy about it, citing that he was pathetic. After listening to the duke's fascination with the princess, she explored the mansion and discovered the earl's corpse within a room. Quoting the duke's earlier comments, she questioned the paradox of his words versus his actions, discerning he had murdered him.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Некоторое время спустя И.Р. встретилась с Тетто, прежде чем вернуться в особняк, и узнала от нее интересную информацию. Позже после обнаружения тела графа, волшебница отделила себя от тела посредник, исследуя коридоры, пока не увидела посетителя, обнаружившего трупы. Отмечая последствия "красования" герцога, она продолжила идти вперед и уселась у стен особняка. Чувствуя преобразование демона герцога, она произнесла вслух, что это началось, и прошлась назад, чтобы увидеть результаты его битвы с нарушителем. По пути она нашла его в залах и спросила, закончился ли их бой. Герцог рассказал ей, как это было и что двое ушли. Sometime after, I.R. met with Tette and learned interesting information from her before returning to the mansionThe Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 4 Several days since discovering the earl, the sorceress detached herself from her medium, touring the halls before seeing a visitor discover the bodies.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 3 Noting the duke's consequences for "showing off", she continued onward and sat along the mansion's walls. Sensing the duke's demon transformation, she spoke aloud that it had begun and began traveling back to see the result of his battle with the intruder. On her way, she found him in the halls and asked if their battle had ended. The duke told her it had and the two left. На их обратном пути в Ласаланд колдунья спросила, было ли все в порядке, ведь он оставил Лилиен там. Когда он сказал, что она придет сама, И.Р. усмехнулась и ответила, что он действительно был злом. Герцог сказал, что они должны поспешить, и она предложила нанять быстрый экипаж. Когда герцог сказал, что здесь нет экипажей, которые могли бы довезти их до города, И.Р. сказала, что узнала это от женщины, и вот так она получает интересную информацию. Герцог отметил, что она тоже отвечает на его обаяние, и она усмехнулась и прокомментировала вещи, которые он перестал желать. И.Р. достала свой сосуд, Хару, и некоторое время оставалась в особняке. On their way back to Lasaland, the sorceress questioned if it was alright that he left Lilien there. When he told her she would come on her own, she chuckled and responded that he truly was evil. The duke told her they needed to hurry and she suggested they take a fast carriage. When the duke said they would take any carriage to the city, I.R. revealed what she learned from the woman and that she extracted some interesting information. As the duke noted that she too responded to his charm, she chuckled and commented on the things he ended up lusting for.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 4 I.R. retrieved her vessel, Haru, and remained for a time in his mansion.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 5 Venomania Event Когда герцог Веномания соблазнил сестру Хару Хакуа, сознание Хару слегка прояснилось, и И.Р. начала держаться подальше от девочки, чтобы сохранять себя в безопасности. Также ей стало известно о восприимчивости Луканы Окто к магии и о уникальной способности, Фиолетовом Сне, она начала планировать захват ее тела для себя. Вскоре она была остановлена Веноманией. После того как Лукана исследовала мертвое тело Лолан Ив, она забрала его из поместья. Также в какой-то момент она догадалась, что Микулия была сосудом для Демона Лени, и, понукая демона выйти, создала куклу из nechuna с изображением Евы Мунлит в Мастерской Гинэ и отдала ее Микулии. When Duke Venomania seduced Haru's sister Hakua, Haru's consciousness slightly resurfaced and I.R. kept a wide berth around the girl to be safe. During this period, she also became aware of Lukana Octo's receptiveness to magic and unique Purple Dream ability, planning to take her body for a new medium. She was stopped by the Duke shortly after. After Lolan Eve's dead body was discovered by Lukana, she took the corpse outside the mansion. She also, at some point, realized Mikulia had become the vessel for the Demon of Sloth and, to goad the demon out of her, created a nechuna doll in the image of Eve Moonlit at the Gine Workshop and gave it to Mikulia.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Позже И.Р. узнала об открытии Аннели Суитс: Мэйлис, Микулия и Лукана были беременны от Веномании. Удовлетворенная, она покинула его дом с Заводной Куклой и сосудом Похоти. Later on, I.R. learned of Anne Suites' discovery that Maylis, Mikulia, and Lukana were all pregnant with Venomania's offspring. Satisfied, she departed from his home with both the Clockworker's Doll and the vessel of Lust. After the Duke's death, she returned to the ruins of the Levia-Behemo Temple and mused over her recent successes. Realizing she had yet to name the sword, I.R. felt its purple aura and decided to name it the "Venom Sword" to give "thanks" to Duke Venomania. Afterward, she continued to pursue Lukana to act as her new medium but was later thwarted when Elluka swapped bodies with the tailor instead. At some point, she placed the Demon of Greed in the spoon magic tool she had acquired.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue Evil Food Eater Conchita Не имея возможности заполучить тело Луканы и устав от сопротивления Хару, Ирина овладела телом одного из своих подчиненных. Пока Ирина искала новый сосуд, она использовала мужское тело несмотря на то, что потеряла доступ к своей магии, заодно взяв имя "AB-CIR". В конце 296 года, волшебница прибыла в особняк Кончитты и проконсультировала герцога Музури относительно серии смертей среди слуг, которые начались после того, как семейство съело свинью baemu. AB-CIR объяснила, что они столкнулись с гулой - болезнью проявившейся в одноименном городе, и рассказала о запрете Левина есть baemu в связи с падением Тасанской Империи. Unable to take Lukana's body and plagued by Haru's resistance, Irina took the body of one of her network's subordinates. While searching for a new body, Irina utilized the man as her vessel out of necessity, despite being unable to tap into her magical potential, and referred to herself as "AB-CIR". In late EC 296, the mage arrived at the Conchita Mansion and consulted Duke Muzuri regarding the sudden string of deaths among the mansion's servants after the household ate a baemu. Explaining that they contracted the goula disease from the pig, naming the illness after the first town it had occurred in, AB-CIR told Muzuri about the baemu's connection to the Tasan Empire's collapse, leading to the pig being banned in Levin law. Чтобы помочь Музури в его положении, AB-CIR посоветовала им умерить свои аппетиты в еде на десять лет, иначе все в особняке умрут от болезни. В качестве платы, волшебница попросила отдать ей сосуд Чревоугодия. Получив его, волшебница покинула Вельзению. Спустя некоторое время, она познакомилась с талантливым вором, а позднее и с его ученицей - Платоник, признав ее способности и врожденную сопротивляемость Демонам Греха. AB-CIR отправилась в Марлон, но в результате ошибки была вынуждена оставить Бокал. Сбежав в Лионесс, она обосновалась в замке Хеджхог, служа его хозяину. Здесь же она и узнала, что Бокал перешёл Гурманке-дворянке Банике Кончитте. To help Muzuri with his plight, AB-CIR explained that they only needed to keep satiating their appetites for ten years to stop the curse, or else they would die. Acquiring the vessel of Gluttony found inside the eaten baemu in exchange for her information, the mage left Beelzenia. Sometime after, she became acquainted with a talented thief and later his pupil, Platonic, recognizing the latter's skill and innate resistance to the Demons of Sin. She later arrived in Marlon but got caught in a blunder and was forced to give up the wine glass. Fleeing to Lioness, she resided at Castle Hedgehog in the service to its lord and learned the wine glass ended up in the possession of Gourmet Noble Banica Conchita. Около 325 года AB-CIR обнаружила у Платоник остаточные следы Уныния. После смерти учителя Платоник, волшебница наняла воровку для кражи бокала у Баники. Примерно в это же время AB-CIR узнала, что церковь Левин передала парные мечи Левианты Эллуки. Позднее Платоник сообщила о своей неудаче, обьяснив ее тем, что замок Кончитты охраняют воины нежити. В ответ волшебница отправила воровку в Люцифению, украсть сосуд Зависти у Эллуки. Around EC 325, AB-CIR, aware Platonic had the dregs of Sloth leftover from Mikulia, hired the thief after her master's death to steal the wine glass from Banica. Around this time, AB-CIR learned that the Levin church in Lucifenia gave the Twin Swords of Levianta to Elluka. Platonic later reported of her failure to the mage in the castle's dungeon, explaining that undead soldiers protecting the estate. In response, the mage sent her to Lucifenia to steal the vessel of Envy from Elluka. Их разговор подслушал узник замка - Карлос Марлон. Принц предложил свою помощь в шпионаже и краже бокала у Баники. Согласно новому плану AB-CIR убила знаменитого повара Джозефа и дала его внешность Карлосу Мечом Венома, чтобы бывшая невеста принца не узнала его. Выбравшись из заключения, "Джозеф" был нанят новым поваром Кончитты и успешно попал в особняк. Однако, волшебница не получила Бокал з-за внезапного романа Баники и "Джозефа". Overhearing their conversation, the captured Prince Carlos Marlon offered to act as a spy for the sorceress and steal the wine glass. Construing a new plan, AB-CIR killed the famed cook Joseph and used the Venom Sword to change the prince's face, making him unrecognizable for his former fiancée. Freeing him of his imprisonment, "Joseph" was hired as one of Banica's cooks and successfully infiltrated the mansion. However, unable to foresee the ensuing romance, the sorceress lost contact with Carlos and still hadn't obtained the vessel.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Позднее, узнав, что Эллука поймала Платоник, AB-CIR отправилась в Эльфегорт, к Элду. Бог немедленно спросил, чего она хочет. Ирина назвала своё новое имя и выпрыгнула из своего сосуда, позволяя ему упасть на землю, а сама стала кошкой. Девушка отметила, что контролировать мужчину сложнее. На это Элд спросил, не отказалась ли она от использования женских сосудов. Ирина отмахнулась, ответив, что поступила так в силу обстоятельств. Под давлением бога, волшебница призналась, что пришла за другим разговором и принялась царапать кору Тысячелетнего Древа своими когтями. Бог земли начал жаловаться, а AB-CIR потребовала рассказать, где Эллука. After discovering that Elluka had captured Platonic, AB-CIR traveled to Elphegort and visited Held. When the god immediately asked what Irina wanted, she clarified the name she now called herself and jumped off her host's body, letting it slump to the ground while noting how difficult it was to control a man. The god then queried if she changed her mind about using female bodies and the cat brushed off the idea, saying it was a necessity. When pressed by Held, Irina refused and stated she came to have a different conversation, scratching the tree's bark with her claws. The earth god complained and AB-CIR demanded he tell her where Elluka was. Элд удивился, тогда она рассказала что случилось с ее "пешкой" и что ей хочется, по возможности, вернуть Платоник. Бог отказался ей помогать и спросил, не сожжет ли она его дотла за такой ответ. Кошка только простонала, ведь если бы она это и сделала, то истинная сущность Элда все равно бы не исчезла. К тому же, добавила волшебница, пока бог - дерево, он никак не навредит ей. В ответ Элд признался, что в момент его смерти, за мгновение до ухода из мира, он смог бы призвать свою божественную силу и на всегда уничтожить душу Ирины. Та заявила, что меньше всего хочет такой участи и продолжила царапать лицо бога. Met with Held's surprise, she explained what happened to her "pawn" and that she only wanted to get her back, if possible. The god refused to tell her, asking if she planned to burn him to ashes once he answered and the cat groaned how even if she did, it wouldn't kill his true self. When pointing out taht he too couldn't do anything to her while stuck as a tree, Irina asked about the opposite. The god then clarified that his destruction could allow him the chance to momentarily use his godly power to destroy her soul before leaving the mortal world, she stated that's what she wanted to avoid and continued scratching his face. Не обращая внимания на просьбы Элда остановиться, Ирина поинтересовалась, почему Эллука все еще не знает о её существовании, хотя и пытается уничтожить синдром HER и сосуды греха. Бог ответил, что против их встречи. Ирина насмешливо поинтересовалась, не боится ли он встречи волшебницы и носительницы HER. Развеселившись, кошка спросила, зачем вообще Эллуке было поручено искать сосуды, если в конце она выйдет на Воплощение злобы, который владеет ими. Хотя Элд отказался рассказывать о HER, AB-CIR отмахнулась от его просьб и пообещала, что в конце концов украдет богов-близнецов из тела и души Эллуки. Ignoring his pleas to stop damaging him, AB-CIR asked why he hadn't told Elluka about her existence, noting that destroying HER and the vessels of sin seemed to be his goal. Held replied he couldn't let them both meet and she mockingly asked if he was afraid of the mage meeting a HER. Amused, Irina questioned why he had her hunt the vessels of sin since it meant eventually meeting the Evil Raiser who possessed them. Although Held denied it was about HER, AB-CIR brushed off his wishes and admitted her plan to eventually steal the twin gods from Elluka's body and soul. Элд пытался выяснить, значит ли это отказ от встречи с волшебницей сейчас. Кошка ответила, что всего лишь хочет вернуть свою пешку. Объяснив, что зная её местонахождение, можно велеть своим подчинённым вернуть воровку. Ирина сказала, что уже придумала это и на самом деле очень занята, затем снова, с нажимом, спросила где Эллука и запустила когти в кору Элда. Видя дискомфорт бога, AB-CIR отметила хобби хозяина замка Хеджхог к пыткам людей и как она сама захотела попробовать. После этого она полосовала когтями Элда пару десятков минут. Устав, кошка хмыкнула и назвала бога упрямым, Волшебница вернулась в сосуд и решила переждать день. В августе этого года Платоник передала бокал AB-CIR, до того как Эллука смогла отыскать его. Позднее был утерян меч Веном. Held inquired if that meant she wasn't planning to meet her now and the cat reiterated she just wanted her pawn back, explaining that by knowing her whereabouts, she could task her other subordinates with recovering her later; she elaborated that, despite her current state, she was a busy person and forcefully asked again about Elluka's location, strongly clawing at Held's face. Seeing Held's discomfort, AB-CIR commented about the Hedgehog lord's torture hobby and how she was wanting to try it. After several tens of minutes of clawing at him, the tired cat chuckled and noted the god's stubbornness and decided to quit for the day, returning to her vessel before leaving.Gloom of Held In August of that year, Platonic completed her mission and gave the wine glass to AB-CIR before Elluka could retrieve it.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita She later lost possession of the Venom Sword.The Daughter of Fog Daughter of Fog Дочь тумана Некоторое время спустя, Ирина использовала одну старуху в качестве своего медиума и взяла себе псевдоним "Abyss I.R.". Желая снова заполучить Меч Венома, Abyss I.R. выследила сироту по имени Зенон в Эльфегорте. После того, как она узнала, что Зенон - потомок ее старого знакомого, герцога Веномании, Abyss пересекла границу Асмодина в 473 и столкнулась с ребенком. Тот напал на нее, думая ограбить. Волшебница лишь улыбнулась и призвала магический огонь. Зенон показался ей красивым и она решила не сжигать его, а оставить раненым и без сознания на дороге. Заполучив меч, она ушла. Sometime afterward, Irina took an old woman as her medium and adopted the pseudonym "Abyss I.R." for herself. Desiring to collect the Venom Sword again for her plans, Abyss I.R. tracked the vessel to the orphaned Zenon in Elphegort. After learning about the descendent of her old acquaintance, Duke Venomania, Abyss followed the road across the Asmodean border to the country in EC 473 and crossed paths with the child. Starved, he attacked her and she smiled, enveloping the boy with her conjured flames. Respecting his beautiful face, she avoided burning it and left him injured and unconscious on the side of the road so he could be found later. Once the sword was collected, she left. Озадаченная тем, что меч потерял свою силу, волшебница решила опробовать сосуд Греха на Зеноне. К тому времени ей стало известно о его вступлении в армию Асмодина под именем "Гаст Веном", Abyss обратилась к главе разведки Футапье в 477 году, чтобы узнать о прошлом Зенона. Abyss нашла очевидца из родного города Гаста и вместе с мужчиной с зелеными волосами проследовала к дому генерала Шалгама. Когда были доставлены документы о Гасте, а глава разведки ушла, Abyss позволила говорить очевидцу. Он рассказал, что приемная дочь генерала, Иветта, очень похожа на покойную сестру Гаста - Сару. Отправив Иветту обратно в ее комнату, Шалгам обсудил с волшебницей о том, как можно без последствий убить Гаста, используя Иветту и меч Венома в качестве мотиватора. Curious if the sword had lost its power, the sorceress planned to use Zenon to test the vessel. Learning of Zenon's exploits as a soldier for the Asmodean Emperor using the name "Gast Venom", Abyss approached Head of Intelligence Futapie in EC 477 and had her research the boy's past. Gaining a witness from Gast's hometown, Abyss and the green-haired man followed the Intelligence agent to the home of General Shalgham. Once the documents of Gast's past were delivered and the Head of Intelligence left, Abyss allowed the witness to confirm the information and that the general's foster daughter, Yvette, shared a great likeness with Gast's dead sister, Sarah. Sending Yvette back to her room, Shalgham spoke to the sorceress about the plan to have Gast killed legally using Yvette and the Venom Sword as the motivator. Шалгам одобрил план и они привели его в исполнение в Туманных горах. Когда Гаст попал под влияние меча, он решил защищаться и убить генерала, волшебница убедилась, что меч все ещё действует. В ночь, когда планировалось убийство Гаста, Abyss I.R. была рядом с Шалгамом и видела, как Иветта пыталась обойти мага и убить своего приемного отца золотым кинжалом. Хотя она и была удивлена тем, что у Иветты был сосуд Гнева, волшебница не стала преследовать беглянку, а предпочла сразится с Гастом около алтаря своего отца. Once Shalgham accepted the plan, it was executed out at the Misty Mountains. With Gast coming under the sword's influence and determined to fight back and kill the general, the sorceress confirmed that it was still functional. On the last night when it was planned for Gast to die, Abyss I.R. stood beside Shalgham when Yvette managed to avoid the sorceress and kill her stepfather with a golden knife. Although surprised that Yvette wielded the vessel of Wrath, she did not pursue the fleeing child and instead confronted Gast at her father's altar. Появившись из тумана, волшебница поприветствовала Гаста и подшутила над его новым именем. Когда Гаст спросил, что она тут делает, маг рассказала о передачи ею меча предку Венома и просто хотела вернуть его. Гаст отказался, Abyss ответила, что сначала все шло хорошо, но сама она задумалась почему Иветта неожиданно начала "волноваться". Когда она была готова призвать огонь, Гаст неожиданно пронзил ее шею. Когда лезвие меча вошло в её тело, волшебница захохотала и объяснила Гасту, что использовать на ней оружие бесполезно, а его семья это никогда не усвоит. Emerging from the fog, she greeted him, poking fun at his name change. When Gast questioned why she was here, the sorceress explained that she had given his ancestor the sword and had simply returned to take it back. After Gast refused, she noted that was fine at first but mused how Yvette unexpectedly became "worried". In the instant she prepared to conjure her flames, Gast struck out at her neck. Cackling after the blade cut into her "body", the sorceress told Gast that it was useless to use the sword on her and that his family never learns. Blasting his chest with flames, she teased that she promised not to burn him completely again, in deference to his face. After consuming him in flames and rendering him unconscious again, she took back the vessel of sin and left.The Daughter of Fog Dark Conspiracy Около 482 года, Abyss подружилась с Прим Марлон и стала ее доверенным лицом. Зная, что дети короля Арта будут новым циклом реинкарнации Гензеля и Гретель, волшебница предложила Прим использовать Меч Венома, чтобы приворожить Арта. После того как Прим соблазнила короля с помощью меча и родила девочку, волшебница охотно предложила свою поддержку в дальнейшем в обмен на ребенка, Ней, и сделать ее своим тестовым объектом для Марлонской разведки. Прим согласилась, а Abyss I.R. провела на девочке бессчетное количество экспериментов и тренировала как персонального агента. В какой-то момент она получила Сосуд греха и разделила его на четыре Зеркала Люцифении. Around EC 482, Abyss befriended Prim Marlon and became her close confident. Knowing that King Arth's children would be the next reincarnation cycle of Hänsel and Gretel, the sorceress offered Prim the Venom Sword, claiming it was a love charm, in order to enchant him. After Prim used to the sword to seduce King Arth and gave birth to a baby girl, the sorceress eagerly offered to continue helping the Queen in exchange for using the baby, Ney, as a test subject for Marlon's intelligence network. Prim accepted her offer and Abyss I.R. used the child for numerous experiments and trained the girl as her personal agent.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue At some point, she acquired the vessel of Pride, splitting it into the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Будучи придворным магом Прим, волшебница закончила магическую тренировку, которую королева начала с Эллукой. Serving as Prim's court mage, the sorceress finished Prim's magical training the queen began with Elluka, supplying her with the vessels of sin she collected for her schemes.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue The sorceress later proposed creating "new facilities" for espionage and Prim gave her permission to develop it; training multiple women as elite spies and agents for several, Abyss I.R. eventually established the Espionage Task Force.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 While serving Prim, Abyss I.R. openly caused unhappiness for others. Duke Sfarz was later recruited as part of their conspiracy to establish Prim's son, Kyle as king and overthrow the Kingdom of Lucifenia.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Twiright Prank In EC 490, under the Queen's directive, Abyss I.R. used the Glass of Conchita to cause a Goula outbreak in the Beelzenian Empire and goad King Arth into invading the weakened state. After Arth was infected and died of the plague the following year, Prim sent the sorceress with a letter addressed to her brother, Presi Rogzé, to have him cooperate with Abyss for the next stage of their plan; afterwards, she sent Ney to acquire one of the vessel's mirrors and begin infiltrating the royal palace to spy on the events that transpired for her. Placing the Demon of Gluttony inside the Mirror of Lucifenia and making it difficult to exorcise for anyone but Presi, the sorceress met with the minister at the royal palace and gave him the letter. Believing their plan was to have Prince Alexiel become possessed by the Demon of Pride and elevate both his and Prim's designs, the minister agreed to the arrangement. After showing Presi the mirror, the minister asked if it the ordinary-looking hand mirror was truly a vessel of sin. Abyss, pointing at the mirror's surface, instructed him to look closely and pointed out the faint red light of the demon inside it. Still facing his skepticism, the sorceress brushed off his disbelief as his choice although noting he wasn't in a position to choose. After he spoke aloud that his sister was attempting to take control of Lucifenia through him, she joked she didn't know much about politics, the cat then meowing in unison with her body's chuckle.